110915-Weird humans
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:25 -- CC: Yo AT: Hey. CC: Waspp's the buzz? AT: Humans arre weirrd. AT: They have continued being weirrd. CC: Are they that bad? AT: No AT: But I hope they don't trry to irrritate me CC: What are they even doing? AT: Welll they're aslleep now, I think? AT: I'm on the roof I don't know CC: What land were you on again? AT: Arrty's. AT: Gaijin and Garrnet, orr something? CC: Sounds fun CC: Do you have a quest to go on yet? AT: No AT: The humans arre busy being aslleep AT: Orr whateverr the shit they do in theirr "beds" AT: With theirr grrunting and whateverr ellse and I have no idea wherre Adam went CC: Sleeping CC: I don't know where Adam could have gone CC: Maybe to see the sights AT: Somewherre to slleep, I think CC: That too maybe AT: Which I'm not doing obviouslly CC: Why not? AT: Because I don't feell llike it CC: Fair enough CC: Does tha tplanet have a night cycle? AT: I have no idea AT: Haven't seen it CC: I don't know if any of ours do CC: Kinda weird AT: Oh welll AT: It's prrobablly not imporrtant CC: Probably not CC: Who even knows how physics works here? CC: Or Astrophysics CC: No one CC: No one knows AT: I woulld guess space pllayerrs CC: Huh, fair enough AT: So how arre things prrogrressing with yourr team CC: Well? AT: That is not a llot of detaill CC: Okay, so we talked over the Scarlet thing AT: Yes. CC: Had a plan CC: LAter lost the plan CC: nearly came apart CC: Lila did the Seer thing CC: And then we played team building games CC: ...Serios suggested the games AT: Reallly AT: Arre you surre CC: I am so serios CC: He even said it a second time CC: I cannot lie about this CC: No matter how unbelievable AT: I am in awe AT: At lleast things arre happening CC: Yeah, we're moving forward I guess CC: Still lacking a sprite and direction CC: But we're a better team so that's cool AT: Wow AT: Harrdlly AT: I'm just lletting mine rest AT: Beforre we trrounce this pllanet CC: Do you have a quest yet? AT: No CC: Arty's sprite not tell you anything? AT: Haven't seen him CC: Damn CC: You ought to track them down CC: Get an idea of what you're even supposed to CC: do AT: That's the pllan CC: Hope that can be done soon CC: Hope Milo prototypes soon too CC: At least we've got vague instructions til them CC: then* AT: Yeah AT: I guess I shoulld AT: Get to that. Orr something. CC: Yeah, I hope his sprite will be less awkward than mine CC: Gonna be fun when the team gets to meet mine AT: Oh I'm surre~ CC: What does that mean? CC: The "~" AT: Nothing~ CC: ... AT: :) AT: I woulldn't expect you to underrstand AT: Toodlles~ -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:48 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla